Akuma no Smut
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Smut one-shots about Akuma no Riddle.
1. OtoShie

**Hi there, this is a new series I start. I'll post my smut one-shots in this fic. The first one I wrote is a OtoShie one. I hope you'll like it.**

 **Warning: Graphic sexual scene.**

* * *

A soft moan escaped from Otoya's mouth. Sitting on the bed and leaning on the wall, Otoya was enjoying herself. Lying between her leg was her girlfriend Shiena, doing miracles with her tongue on her sex.

Otoya pat Shiena's head as she continued to lick her. She loved the texture of the brunette's hair. So soft and fluffy. Its contact with her thighs was slightly tickling, but she liked that. She ran a hand through Shiena's hair and stroke them. She purred with satisfaction from the stimulation given by her girlfriend.

She never felt like that with anyone else than Shiena. The brunette was the first person who was even able to give her sexual pleasure without the need to kill or even hurt her. Shiena was special to her. She was a girl with a pure heart, with a beauty that could be enjoyed without the need for killing. Shiena was her flower, and unlike all the other girls she killed, she was an eternal blooming flower. There was no point in killing someone who could give her so much pleasure.

"Um yes, continue like that, you're doing good," Otoya said with a purr.

Her pussy was soaking wet. Her breathing became heavier. Shiena was now focusing on her clit. Otoya's grip on her hair became tighter, almost pulling on it. But lightly, she didn't want to hurt Shiena, at least not too much. It was just as a reminder of who was in control.

Otoya let out a louder moan. She was close to come. She closed her eyes, simply focusing on the wonderful feeling on her sex. Her muscles tensed and she uttered a loud moan of pleasure as she reached the climax.

She let go of Shiena's hair, heavily panting, recovering from her recent orgasm. It had been a strong one. It wasn't the same then those she had when she sliced up beautiful women, but it was still quite enjoyable. The pleasure was different, killing only gave her something temporarily, while what she had with Shiena could be permanent. It had more value in the long term.

She lowered her head. The sight of Shiena naked between her legs was truly erotic. It made Otoya wanted more. She wasn't over yet.

"C'mon here, Shiena-chan," Otoya said softly. "Since you had been such a good girl, you deserve a reward. Sit on my laps."

Shiena obeyed and sat on her laps. Otoya took the time to admire Shiena's naked body. She saw many women naked, women that were way more beautiful than Shiena. But it was still the brunette's body she enjoyed the most. She grabbed Shiena's chin, approach her face from hers and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to push her tongue inside of her mouth, playing with hers. Otoya's kisses were always so hungry, so dominant. Otoya broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, which made Shiena gasped. She nibbled her ear as her hands began to stroke Shiena's body, starting by the ribcage and going up, to suddenly cup her breasts. Shiena's boobs weren't really big, she must have a B cup, but they were enough to fill Otoya's hands. She started to tease her nipples with her thumbs, which managed to make the brunette let out a weak moan.

"Um, you like that uh, Shiena-chan," Otoya whispered into her ear. "What's coming next will feel even better."

Suddenly, she lowered one of her hand while the other continued to play with her breast. She lightly brushed Shiena's thigh, before going for her pussy. Her girlfriend let out a surprised yet pleased cry when Otoya touched her sex. Otoya smiled to herself as she began to rub Shiena's slit.

She was already so wet. Shiena was moaning in pleasure. Otoya really liked how her voice sounded, it was so cute. Even if Shiena wasn't her usual type, there were so many things she liked about her body. Her cute voice, her fluffy hair, how soft her skin was, as well as how honest her body was. It reacted so well to her. Shiena was such an honest girl, unlike her. It was what made her so pure in her eyes, her honestly and how opposite she was of her.

Shiena's hips started to shake. Otoya thrust two fingers inside of her, which made the brunette uttered a louder moan, much to Otoya's satisfaction. She moved back and forth inside of her, and Shiena started to move too, like she was trying to have more stimulation. What a lewd girl, so honest, so pure. And she was hers. She belonged to Otoya. Everything about her, her body, her pleasure, it was all Otoya's property. This thought was so arousing for the serial killer. She liked this feeling of control over Shiena, she liked the fact she was hers. And she intended to keep her as long as possible by her side.

Shiena's moan became even louder. She must be close to come. But Otoya was not over. She suddenly slowed her pace, much to the brunette's surprised and worries.

"O-Otoya…?"

"Tell me how much you like my fingers, tell me how much you like them on your pussy."

"I…I love your fingers…I love them…on my pussy…"

Otoya began to slowly tease Shiena's clit, which made the latter uttered a muffled moan.

"You like what I'm doing to you, don't you, you naughty girl."

"Y-Yes, I love this!"

"You want me to continue, right? You want me to go faster?"

"Yes, please continue, don't stop…ahhh…"

Otoya suddenly fastened her pace on Shiena's clit.

"Tell me how much you love me, Shiena-chan."

"I…I love you…so much, mmmm…"

Otoya was enjoying this. She liked the fact Shiena was in love with her. She liked to be loved. And this love was pure, Shiena loved her for who she was, she accepted her. There was no one else who could love her the way Shiena loved her. And she loved her too.

Pleased by Shiena's love for her, Otoya suddenly rubbed her clit at great speed. Shiena was moaning like crazy, shaking even more her hips. Otoya grinned. She was being so honest, so pure, yet so lewd. She liked that.

Shiena suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned on her, burying her face in Otoya's shoulder. The latter could feel her warm breath on her neck. So sexy.

"Are you about to come, Shiena-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I'll…soon…ahhh…"

"Then come for me. I want to hear you say my name!"

Otoya when even faster. Shiena's entire body was shivering from pleasure. Otoya loved that. She loved how she was able to pleasure her girlfriend that much, she had so much power and control over her body. Her pleasure belonged to hers and only hers.

"Ahhh…Otoya! AHHH!" Shiena shouted loudly with pure ecstasy.

Otoya couldn't get enough of Shiena's voice when she orgasmed. It was so adorable yet so erotic. Her voice was so arousing.

Exhausted by her recent orgasm, Shiena simply collapsed on Otoya. The latter smirked, satisfied by the result of her work. The brunette was panting on her shoulder. Otoya used one hand to stroke her back and the other to pat her head. She let herself slide as she hugged Shiena, both ending up lying in the bed. She then spooned her girlfriend fondly.

"Shiena-chan, I love you ~"

No answer. The brunette must have fallen asleep. But it didn't matter. She already knew Shiena loved her. She buried her face in her hair, sniffing them. It smelt so good, it was intoxicating. Gosh she loved this dork so much. She never thought she could actually love someone, but there she was, in love with someone, and enjoying being with her when she was living. Love was such a strange yet powerful feeling.

Otoya closed her eyes, thinking about how much she was glad she had met Shiena (and didn't kill her), and how much fun she had with her by her side, before falling asleep while hugging her tightly against her.

* * *

 **This is probably the fluffiest OtoShie fic I will ever write. If you like it don't forget to let me know and I'll post more smut AnR one-shot!**


	2. YuriSuzu

**Hi there! So I intended this fic to be a collection of smut anr one-shots, but after writing the OtoShie I kind of forgot about it. But here I am back, with a smut-shot I wanted to write for a while now, about one of my crack ships. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Meichi wasn't sure what she was thinking right now. She won Class Black in only six days, it hadn't been difficult to defeat all those assassins. With her power, it was a real child's play to deceive them all and make them fight each other instead. She was strong, stronger than anyone, and now, the world belonged to her.

No more assassination attempts against her. She was finally free, free and in control of everything. She was finally above everyone, as it always been her fate since the moment she was born. But before, she wanted to finally enjoy life, have fun, and appreciate all the little things.

That was partly why she ended up alone with this girl in a hotel room. A rather pretty girl, with short light blue hair and golden eyes. She always had that sly expression and a laid-back attitude, as if she was above everything else. But of course, she wasn't above her. She was tempted to use her power on her, but she was also curious to see this girl's natural reactions. If things didn't go the way she wanted, she could still use her power later.

"Inviting me to a hotel room right after meeting me, you're pretty bold, don't you. I like that. I like girls who know what they want and get it," the golden-eyed girl said with a smirk.

Meichi gave her her most charming smile, good at faking them. She met that girl earlier in a café, they talked for a little bit and the girl was obviously flirting with her. Meichi had never had girls flirting with her before, even though she had always been attracted to them. It had made her curious and desiring to exploring more. She wanted to experiment everything she couldn't before, starting with this girl.

"How about we stop talking and start already, Shutou-san?" Meichi proposed with a teasing smile.

"With pleasure ~"

Suzu gently guided her to the bed and started to undress her. Meichi had never been particularly prude, she wasn't embarrassed to be seen naked. She was proud of her body, her body with no scars, despite all the assassination attempts she never got hurt. This was the proof of her superiority and strength, that she was a true queen.

When she was fully naked, Meichi laid down on the bed and waited for Suzu to join her. She started undressing herself, she may be small but she had some good curve, and a rather generous bosom. Suzu then straddled her with a lustful grin on her face, before she softly kissed her on the lips, before she gently ran a hand in her hair.

"Is it your first time?" Suzu asked.

"I already kissed girls in the past, but if you mean sex, yes it's my first time," Meichi replied with no shame.

"Oh, lucky me, I got your first time. Don't worry, I'll be nice. I have a lot of experiences."

Meichi felt like it was best for her first partner to have experience. She wanted to enjoy this after all. Suzu kissed her another time, before kissing her jaw, her neck, and then her breasts. Meichi gasped when she took one of her nipples in her mouth and gently sucked on it, playing with it with the tip of her tongue while her other hand was busy teasing her other nipple. Jolts of pleasures were sent through her body, and she could feel that her sex was getting warmer. Suzu started to kiss under her breasts, then her belly, her thighs, until she reached her pussy.

Meichi let out a soft moan when Suzu started to lick her slit. Her wet and warm tongue was slowly teasing her clit, overtaking Meichi with a sweet feeling of carnal pleasure. She put a hand on Suzu's head, playing with her hair as she continued to eat her out.

Suzu didn't lie, she definitely had a lot of experience. Her tongue was simply divine on her sex. She could feel her cum dripping, she was so wet right now. Suzu then sucked on her clit and Meichi didn't think she would last longer. Her pussy was twitching from excitement, and she felt a pleasant pressure in her lower belly.

Meichi moaned loudly as she came, before her body went limp. She felt so relaxed and dizzy, and warm. She panted a little, exhausted by her recent orgasm, with a slight feeling of satisfaction.

"So, did you like it?" Suzu asked as she rose up.

Meichi looked at her partner, who was looking at her with a proud smile, almost… dominant. Meichi didn't like that. She didn't want anyone to look down on her, she was above everyone. Looked like she would have to make this girl understand it.

"Get on all fours," Meichi ordered.

"Huh?" Suzu asked, confused.

"Now!"

Suzu's eyes looked empty for a moment, before she slowly and obediently got on all fours. Meichi got behind her a took the time to contemplate her. She looked so submissive right now, at her mercy, just like she should be. Just like anyone should be with her. Meichi grinned with satisfaction as she brushed Suzu's belly with her hands, making her wriggle a little, before she cupped her breasts.

"Ahh," Suzu let out.

"You may be small, but those sure aren't," Meichi said as she started to tease her nipples.

Suzu's legs started to shake. Satisfied to see the effect she had on her body, Meichi decided to go further. One of her hands went lower, tracing her body in a soft caress, until she reached her pussy. She was pleased to see that Suzu was already so wet. She started to gently rub her slit, getting a few soft moans from her partner, and had no problem finding clit, which was pretty erected. Meichi started to trace circles with her fingers, teasing her clit, cum dripping even more.

"You… you are pretty good for a virgin," Suzu complimented between two moans.

"Shhh, stay quiet," Meichi softly said as she started to kiss her back.

Then suddenly, she introduced two fingers inside Suzu's pussy, which caused her to utter a surprised cry. But she was so wet right now that her fingers slipped so easily inside. Meichi started to move back and forth, while still teasing her clit, before she went at a faster pace.

"Yu- Yuri-san… I'm… I'm gonna come!"

"Then do it ~"

Meichi started rubbing her clit a quick pace, and Suzu's entire body started to shake as she uttered a powerful moan of ecstasy. She then simply let herself fell on the bed, gasping for air, obviously exhausted by her strong climax. Meichi patted Suzu's head, running her fingers through her hair, softly stroking them, almost making her purr.

"This… was the best orgasm I had since the last decade," Suzu said while still breathing deeply.

"Huh? Decade?"

Suzu suddenly went quiet, like she had said something she shouldn't. Meichi's curiosity had been stirred, she needed to know more. She flipped Suzu on her back and get on top for her, staring at her, letting her power run free.

"How old are you?" Meichi asked.

"I… I'm not sure… I stopped counting after 120 years," Suzu replied.

This sounded too surreal to be true, but right now, Suzu couldn't lie. There had to be a logical explanation.

"How can it be possible?" Meichi asked.

"I… I have an illness… the Highlander Syndrome. It prevents me… from ageing," Suzu answered.

Meichi remembered hearing about this illness, but until now, she always thought it was only a legend. Looked like it was actually real. Meichi smiled with interest as she cupped Suzu's face with her hands.

"Shutou Suzu… I won't forget your name. I may need you in a couple of years, I think someone like you could fit perfectly in Class Black. You must have a lot of experiences and resourcefulness after all those years, perfect to test a potential queen bee."

"Huh… okay?" Suzu replied, completely lost.

Meichi smiled to herself, making mental note to make more researches about this girl and the Highlander Syndrome. She laid down next to Suzu and drew the blanket above them.

"We should get some sleep, it's getting late. If you're fine with it," Meichi proposed.

"Hm… you're right. I quite enjoyed it ~"

"Same here."

Meichi turned off the light, thinking that this world was truly full of really interesting people.

People she'll now have control over.

* * *

 **I have always been intrigued by Yuri's character, I would love to see stuff from her PoV.**

 **The idea of YuriSuzu come from the fact I personally think they are old acquaintance, reason why Suzu was invited in Class Black. And in one of the official doujins, Minakata implied the possibility that those two knew each other in the past. Even if I don't ship them in the long term, the idea of them having a history together seems interesting to me.**

 **Now it's time to forget about this fic and update it in 7 months. Seeya!**


End file.
